Relationships
by lilbratty74
Summary: Ron and Hermione sit at the park and talk about their relationships. Another OneShot by moi!


A/N: Another cute fluffy OneShot

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

--

Ron and Hermione were sitting quite comfortably with their arms wrapped around each other on a bench at the park. This was their favorite thing to do during the day. They would talk for hours about anything. Life, family, themselves, and of course food for Ron's sake. But today they got onto the subject of relationships

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm?" Ron answered with his head rested against Hermione's.

"How many girls have you been in a relationship with?" she asked curiously.

Ron looked confused. "What brought on that question?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to ask. I mean obviously you've gone out with Lavender. I just wondered if you had gone out with anyone else, maybe before Hogwarts." Hermione explained.

"You mean like one of those childish relationships? Like you meet them at the park in the sandbox and just kind of decide you're going to marry them one day?" Ron said amused.

"Yeah. Like that," she said smiling.

Ron smiled. "Yeah. It was really funny actually. Mum had taken me and Gin to the park one day when I was about...6, I think. I remember seeing this girl about my age reading a book on one of the benches..."

_FlashBack_

_6 year old Ron Weasley was having a great time at the park. He and his sister had played in the sandbox, swung on the swings, gone down the slide (multiple times might I add), and even tried to climb up some smaller trees (which ended up with him having quite a few scratches to explain to his mother later)._

_He then noticed a young girl, about his age, sitting on the bench next to his mother, reading a book that seemed entirely too big for someone her age. He decided to go talk to her and see if she wanted to play._

_"Hi." he said._

_The girl looked up from her book seemingly surprised. "Hello?" I t came out more of a question than an actual greeting._

_"That's a pretty big book." Ron said._

_"Yes. But it is quite interesting." she said._

_"Does it got any pictures?" Ron asked._

_The girl laughed quietly. "No. I stopped reading picture books ages ago. This one is entirely filled with words."_

_"You talk pretty fancy for a kid."he said amazed._

_"Did you need something?" the girl asked, ignoring his statement._

_"Yeah, actually. I wanted to know if you wanted to play with me. Gin's over with my mum so..."_

_"What on Earth is a Gin?" The girl asked bewildered._

_"Oh, That's my little sister." Ron said._

_"Oh. Well...I guess I can play for a little while."_

_Ron grinned and the girl smiled back. They went to play in the sandbox. After a little while Ron decided to speak up._

_"You wanna know something?" he asked._

_"Sure." said the girl._

_"I'm gonna marry you." Ron said._

_Her eyes went wide. "You most certainly are not."_

_"Well, why not?" Ron asked_

_"Well, you don't even know my name for one."_

_"Well, then tell me your name."_

_"Fine, my name is-" She cut off as she heard her name in the distance. Ron wasn't paying attention so he didn't hear what her parent's had called her._

_"I'm quite sorry, but I have to go now." the girl said sadly._

_"But-"Ron tried to say._

_"I really must go. Bye!" And with that she ran off to her parents._

_End FlashBack_

"I never did find out her name," Ron said chuckling. Hermione looked away thoughtfully.

"Would you like to find out?" She asked seemingly quite amused.

"What are you talking about, Mione?" Ron asked confused.

"That was me, Ron. I was the girl in the park." Hermione said smiling at Ron.

Ron looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Ron scoffed. "I should've known it was you. Reading a book while at the park. How much more you can you get?" He said jokingly.

"Shut Up, Ron." Hermioine said smiling.

"I guess I did keep my promise then didn't I?" Ron asked smiling as he playing with Hermione wedding ring.

"I guess you did Ron." Hermione said.

Just then, a 6 year old red-head came over to them.

"Mom, Dad, there's this girl over there that I was playing with, and she's saying she's gonna marry me." the little boy said with wide terrified eyes.

Hermione chuckled. "Well then don't just leave her there all alone, Hugo. You've got to give her an answer."

"But Mum, " He whined, "She's a girl! She has cooties. And anyway, I'm six. That's way too young to even _think_ about getting married."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and started laughing.

"You'd be suprised, son."

--

finite.

--

A/N: So did you like it? How many of you knew right of the bat that the girl was Hermione?

ReViEw!!


End file.
